


if you know you're in love and he feel like the one

by orphan_account



Series: just a touch of your love [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, 3rd Year Even, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are we going to your place?” Isak asks, when they’ve been driving for just a couple of minutes.“Nah, my parents are home,” He says softly, running his thumb over the ridges of Isak’s knuckles.Isak’s brow furrows and he chews his lip to the side, humming lowly. “So… the car? We’ll park somewhere?” Isak asks, smiling shyly.





	if you know you're in love and he feel like the one

**Author's Note:**

> i love s1 isak ok
> 
> title from your love by little mix (lmao at the title being romantic af and this is just pwp)

Isak’s waiting for him in front of his house and Even can feel a smile instantly take over his face, as soon as he sees him. He stops his car so that the passenger door is right in front of Isak and waits for him to get in.

Isak’s on him as soon as he’s in the car. He climbs mostly into his lap, slender legs trying to fit into the small space and his other sneaker digging into Even’s knee. He plants sloppy kisses to Even’s cheeks, smiling.

“Missed you,” Even says, he knows it’s ridiculous, he just saw him yesterday, but it’s true. He did miss him.

“Missed you too,” Isak whispers into his ear before burying his smile into Even’s neck.

Even kisses the top of his head and squeezes his sides but then he has to shoo Isak back into the passenger seat so he can start the car back up.

He holds Isak’s hand while he drives because yes, they’re a fucking cliché. But Isak tends to start whining if they go too long in the same space without Even touching him in some way. Isak is smiling as he looks out the window so it’s worth it.

Even squeezes his hand a little, prompting Isak to look his way and send him a smile. Isak scrunches his nose in that cute way he does and Even thinks not for the first time that he’s probably in love. They’ve only been going out, dating, seeing each other, whatever you may, for about a month but Isak already means so much to him he feels like it’ll consume him sometimes.

He knows Isak feels the same way, though, so it’s okay. He thinks they, Even and Isak, could be something great. They already are great. But he thinks Isak may be it for him.

“Are we going to your place?” Isak asks, when they’ve been driving for just a couple of minutes.

“Nah, my parents are home,” He says softly, running his thumb over the ridges of Isak’s knuckles.

Isak’s brow furrows and he chews his lip to the side, humming lowly. “So… the car? We’ll park somewhere?” Isak asks, smiling shyly.

Even nods, reveling in Isak’s faint blush. Isak starts meddling with the radio then, pushing the button that changes the stations with his pinkie finger, smiling at Even softly under his fringe.

He leaves it on one of those poppy channels that only play the current hits and starts humming along before he’s properly singing some bubblegum pop tune Even can’t quite place, looking over and catching Even looking.

He slaps Even’s shoulder and leans his elbow on the rolled down window, hiding his face. Even’s hand falls to Isak’s thigh, thumb rubbing a line over his sweatpants.

“Do you want to go to the one that’s right about here or the one further off?” Even asks over the music, looking over at Isak.

“There’ll probably be less people at the place further off, so if you think you can handle the wait.” He cocks an eyebrow at Even, small smile splitting his pretty lips.

Even scoffs and drives past the turn-off to the parking spot closer to them. Isak places his hand on top of Even’s on his thigh, fingers slipping between his.

“Oh, I can handle it.”

“I’m sure,” Isak says, too soft so it gets lost under the music and Even only knows he said it by watching his lips form the words.

Isak’s humming along to the music again, bobbing his head and jumping his knee to the beat of it, and Even squeezes his soft thigh, just because he can.

“Here,” Isak points to the turn-off, expecting Even to have forgotten the way because Even forgets everything.

Even pulls a face and bats his thigh, turning off the main road and down the narrow dirt road. There’s only one other car parked already but their light’s on and Even averts his eyes because it’s parking etiquette.

He parks on the edge, the car’s nose pressed to the railing and gravel crunching under the cheap tyres. He turns on the little light on the inside of the roof of the car.

“You still have condoms in the back, right?” Isak asks while unfastening his seatbelt.

“Course.”

Even climbs over the seat, not willing to climb out of the car and feel the cold air on his skin. He pulls Isak’s wrist so he topples over with him, landing in a tangle and his head thumping the window. Even can’t stop laughing, even when Isak shoots him a death glare.

“Sorry, baby.” Even says, kissing his forehead, then both of his eyebrows, his nose, cheekbones, cupid’s bow, until Isak is giggling.

He leans over the seat to turn the volume down so that it’s just background music and digs in the cubbyhole that’s full of crap because Even barely ever cleans out his car. “Is the lube back there?”

Isak hums, bending to dig under the seat for where the condoms normally are and where the lube rolled under. There’s a lot of crap under the seats too.

Even sits back down, taking the foil square and squeezable tube from his outstretched hand. Isak sits back, back pressed to the car door and his legs bent with his calves hovering over Even’s thighs and holds up a single can of beer.

“I’m very disappointed that you only have one left.” Isak smiles at him, opening it with limber fingers and taking a swig.

He passes it to Even before stealing it back and drinking down more than half of what’s left. Even steals it from his hands and swallows the last couple of gulps. Isak smiles softly before climbing to his knees and leaning forward into him.

“Now your breath smells gross,” Isak whispers to him, fingers pulling at Even’s leather jacket, taking it off him and throwing it on the driver’s seat.

Even raises an eyebrow, “So does yours?” He whispers, kissing under Isak’s ear.

Isak breathes out a laugh and toes off his sneakers, letting them fall under the seat so he’ll have to dig to find them in the mess of Even’s car, then he sits back and tries to pull down his sweats. He manages to pull them off and takes off his t-shirt before throwing them both into the front seat to join Even’s leather jacket.

Even reaches for him, hands encompassing his waist and pulling his body to his. He kisses him too hard for how sweet he is, his tongue lashing too dirty for how shy Isak has been acting all night.

Isak claws Even’s shirt up his back, pushing it so it bunches at his shoulders. Even smiles into his lips, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it next to him.

“How are we gonna do this?” Isak asks, breaking apart and looking around the car.

“Well, we could try lying down. Or you could sit in my lap with my back to the door. Or maybe you could sit in my lap over here.” Even says with a smile, hands grounding Isak’s hips to his thighs.

“Can you take off your pants or is that too hard?” Isak asks, sitting back on his knees and letting his fingers splay over his stomach and the heels of his palms rub over his waistband.

“I think we can get my jeans to my knees,” Even guesses. Car sex really sucks when you’re as tall as him.

Isak laughs, hooking his fingers into Even’s jeans and pulling them down. Even lifts his hips so that Isak can pull them down to mid-thigh. Even hooks his thumbs in his boxers and pulls them down to bunch with his pants.

“That wasn’t so hard,” Isak giggles again, wasting no time in taking hold of Even’s stiffening cock and squeezing.

He strokes and twists him, his palm soft and warm and slowly encouraging him to be harder until he’s hard and big and laying on his stomach.

“I’d love to suck you right now,” Isak whispers, thumb swirling around his slit until the first pearl of precome bubbles from the tip.

Isak slides it down although it doesn’t do much. He slides his thumb down the underside, stopping just above his balls. He lets his fingers dance over the warm skin of his balls, heavy in his hand, and he squeezes lightly so Even throws his head back and groans deep.

Even lets his fingers dance up Isak’s creamy thighs. His fingers tap at the edge of Isak’s briefs, slipping under and snapping them up. Even pulls them down slowly until he feels Isak’s dick bob out. Isak pulls his briefs all the way off so the bare skin of his ass presses against the bare of Even’s thighs.

“Ride me like a cowboy.” Even sighs, causing Isak to burst into loud laughter, his whole body shaking with it. 

“What the hell?” he asks, still laughing and Even just smiles at him and pecks him on the nose, taking the condom from Isak and tearing it open with his eyes closed, just opening it to roll it over the head of his cock.

Isak’s hand tries to cover his, Even’s hand much larger so Isak just knocks his out of the way, fist wrapping around the head and rolling it down, his hand circling Even’s cock.

“Open me?” Isak states but says like a question, handing Even the tube that is almost rolled to the point of completion and kissing his temple.

Even nods, unscrewing the cap and rolling the end tighter so a fair amount drips onto his first two fingers. He warms it between his fingers properly so Isak won’t whine about it.

“Remind me to buy more lube, I don’t think there’s enough for three, think you can go with just two?”

Isak hums and nods, scooting deeper into his lap so his knees press against the seat.

Even holds Isak open with his thumb and the side of his hand, his index finger dipping between the spread curve of his ass and dipping around the ridges of the hot muscle. He slowly edges his finger in, feeling the way Isak’s body reacts to accommodate his wide digit. Isak sighs, taking it as if he were born for it. Even’s other hand massages his ass, squeezing his flesh and kneading it.

He reaches his finger as deep as he can before adding the second, stretching Isak wide. Isak nods and moans in approval, burying his head in the crook of Even’s neck.

“Wish we had more space, wanna eat you out.” Even mumbles, spreading his fingers as wide as they go.

Isak whines into his neck and presses his hips back onto Even’s fingers. “Next time.”

Even pulls his fingers out of him and wraps his hands around Isak’s skinny waist, his fingers almost meeting in the middle. He lifts him the slightest bit up and forward, just so his ass lifts and he leans onto his shoulder.

Isak holds onto Even’s shoulder with one hand and reaches for Even’s cock with the other, holding it steady and Even leans him back and guides him to sit. Isak smiles, nails digging into his shoulder softly and eyes rolling back as he lowers himself onto Even’s lap.

“Feel good, little one?” Even asks, voice getting choked, even though he knows it does.

“Always,” Isak replies, his brow furrowed and voice breathless, fingers twitching against Even’s shoulder.

Even lets his hands drag around Isak’s milky waist, fingers edging down into his crack before slipping back up. Isak rocks on him in little figure eights, moaning softly in his throat.

“You can do better than that baby.”

Isak rolls his eyes, both hands settling on Even’s shoulders now and Even’s hands settling on his hips as he leans forward on his knees, lifting off Even’s cock before sitting back down.

Isak’s face scrunches up as he slowly finds a rhythm as he works himself up and down Even’s on cock. Even guides his movements with his hands on his waist before he gives up because Isak is being a fucking tease.

He fucks up into him, working Isak up and down quickly and slamming up to meet him with each thrust. Isak squeaks and moans and whines high, a lot higher than he could ever speak.

Isak’s eyes fall shut and his toes curl and press into Even’s thighs, cotton socks dragging against his sweaty skin. His dick is getting just enough friction from being sandwiched between his and Even’s stomachs.

“Close.” Isak whimpers, nails digging into Even’s shoulders as Even effortlessly lifts him up and down on his cock.

Even nods. Isak’s high and soft sounds fill the car, interrupted by Even’s drawn out moans and loud grunts. Even slams Isak down, holding him in his lap and fucking into him so his hips slap against his thighs.

Isak is moaning non-stop and Even manages a second and a third and a fourth thrust before he’s coming into the condom, Isak’s little body milking him.

His eyes roll shut as his breathing slows. He’s vaguely aware of Isak desperately working himself down on his slowly softening cock and he reaches to take Isak’s dick in his hand, thumbing over his slit and edging the tip of his thumb in to stretch it open.

Isak whines and arches back so his head rests on the front seats, cock jolting and spurting up on his chest and his hole clenching painfully around Even’s oversensitive dick as his hand strokes him softly through his orgasm.

Isak pants desperately, leaning forward to kiss Even messily with tongue and teeth.

“Good job,” Isak says, stroking his hands down Even’s chest and smiling at him.

“ _Good job?_ ”

“Yeah.” Isak is grinning and Even kisses him on the cheek but doesn’t pull out yet, even when the hot clench of Isak feels a bit much.

“I never thought we’d be together.”

“Hmm?” Even replies, he raises an eyebrow and leans back against the seat.

“After we fucked, I never thought we’d actually get together and date. That I’d… like you this much.”

“Really? Why?” Even pretends to be surprised, even though Isak says this almost every time right after he’s gotten fucked or he’s a little drunk.

“My friends said you’d steal my honor.”

“They were right, I made you into a little cockslut.”

Isak splutters and slaps his chest, sitting up straight so their chests press and his come smears over Even. He pushes his hands into Even’s hair and pulls a little.

“Ridiculous. You’re ridiculous,” He says, smiling softly, face glowing and damp with sweat.

Yeah, Even thinks, he’s probably in love.


End file.
